


Another Home Run

by elle_nic



Category: Big Little Lies (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I promise, allusion to past sexual abuse, baseball!!!, fiction&femslashevent, not much more, soft, there is only as much angst as celeste usually comes with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: The boys hit home runs, and though Celeste isn't playing, she thinks she did, too.





	Another Home Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerrykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/gifts).

> Hi I'm back and I have another BLL fic. I have decided I am part of this fandom now. Thank you for your time lmao :)))
> 
> Kerry requested this after i told her to ask me to write something so this is, again, gifted to her <3

It was such a hot day, Celeste noted absently as Ziggy took his place at home base. Jane was positively vibrating next to her, already cheering on the first grader and he hadn’t even picked up his bat yet. She smiled. It was so endearing how openly proud of her son Jane was, so proud of him when he woke up and when he came home form school and when he decided to take up baseball after all. Celeste was proud, too, but not quite as loudly as Jane. She was working on it.

She kept an eye on Josh who was nervously waiting to be put on the field after Ziggy. He had been anxious that morning and more quiet than usual. Jane had given him a big, beautiful hug and then a pep talk, brushing his hair back and crouching down before him and telling him that he was amazing already. Celeste had been breathless which annoyed her. Jane was always like that with the children. Their boys… Their boys because they decided and because Jane had had no choice, once upon a time.

Their boys.

Screaming from beside her wrenched Celeste from her thoughts, jarred her into the present where she flinched and searched for danger, grabbed at Jane’s thigh which was tensed. No danger. Ziggy. Ziggy had hit the ball again and had hit it just as well as the first time that Jane told him about. Celeste clapped and smiled and laughed as Jane stood up, too excited to sit, but aware enough to grab Celeste’s hand and hold it through her joy.

Another home run.

Ziggy hugged Josh as he walked past him to join Max who had been disappointed to only make second base before making a home run. Celeste would talk to him, she promised. Or Jane would. Jane was better at that sort of thing, but Celeste was still sure it wasn’t her job to do that for her twins. Jane disagreed. Celeste would talk to her too, she promised. She promised.

Jane didn’t stop screaming after that. She didn’t sit down again, and she didn’t stop holding Celeste’s hand either. Another home run and Celeste was on her feet too, not screaming, but holding Jane’s hand in both her own and laughing and being pulled into a hug by Jane and then being kissed on her cheek, arm slung around her waist but not ever tightening until it was stifling. It was nice, Celeste realised, to be held normally.

When the game ended, Celeste was surprised to find herself disappointed that it was over. Jane was right, she was pleased to realise. Jane had gathered up the three boys, laughing loudly and without apprehension. She kissed them all, even Max who had been standoffish with her at first. They laughed back, and in the car and all the way home as Celeste drove.

When they got home, Jane ordered showers and then food which Max tried to argue with but, to Celeste’s relief, he backed down and joined his… brothers in bathing.

“So?”

“It was nice,” Celeste said genuinely, quietly. Jane beamed at her and kissed her softly on her mouth before asking what type of salad she wanted.

“Actually, I think I’ll have a sandwich,” Celeste said quietly, eyeing the bakery bread Jane liked to buy for her and the boys.

Jane kissed her again.

And wow, Celeste thought as she took a bite of her sandwich a little later, surrounded by her sons and Jane.

Another home run.


End file.
